Alana
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Post BD. A newborn vampire tries to convince her human mom that she's not anorexic. She builds a wall around her fragile emotions, heartbroken from forbidden love&torn apart by unthinkable betrayal, but can Alice save her from doing somthng she'd regret?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: takes place after Breaking Dawn. Includes an OC who is a vampire**

**Ch1**

"Alana, you have to eat!" her mother screamed.

It had happened two months ago. At first, Alana had been pretty good at hiding it. Her mother had never paid that much attention to her, so when Alana told her mother that she simply dyed her hair and got a makeover, she believed her. She even believed her when she told her that she had used her allowance to buy red colored contacts. Not sleeping wasn't a problem – since vampires could stand perfectly still for an endless amount of time, it wasn't that difficult to pretend to be asleep. As for eating, well, in the mornings she would simply pour cereal in a bowl and then flush it down the toilet. Then she would take the milk jug out of the refrigerator and pour some of it down the kitchen sink. She had to make it believable….the right quantity of food had to have disappeared. As for lunch, it was easy. She couldn't believe how easy it was to fling a brown paper bag in a garbage can and skip lunch. It was so easy that it was hilarious! As for dinner…she simply hid her food in napkins. Either that, or the all too famous excuse: "I ate before I came."

It was easy to sneak out. Every night, when she was supposed to be "sleeping", Alana would jump out of her window and run – almost at the speed of light, but not quite – to a faraway forest and hunt. Yes, she hunted animals. She was repulsed by the idea of killing humans. The first two weeks, she had only lost control three times, and she was positive that it wasn't going to happen again. Well, at least as positive as she could be. It hadn't so far, though.

Unfortunately, soon her mother started noticing that she wasn't eating. One morning, her brother, Jeffery, caught Alana pouring cereal into the toilet.

"You are SO BUSTED!" her brother had screamed. "How could you, Alana? I thought you were smart."

She was so tempted. Her brother smelled delicious, and she was just SO enraged. But somehow, against all odds, she resisted. After all, before she had been turned into a vampire, she was in love with Jeffery. She couldn't bear the thought of a world without Jeffery existing, even if they could never be together. Even if.

"It's not what you think!" Alana protested, panicking. She knew that she couldn't expose her dark secret. If she could have still shed tears, she would have.

"Oh yeah, then what is it, Little Miss Anorexia?" Jeffery asked.

"I am NOT anorexic!" Alana screamed.

"Oh yeah! Then why are you so pale lately? It's because you haven't been receiving enough nutrition!" Jeffery said. Ha! If only he knew.

Jeffery called their mom and told her his "theory." Alana could have stopped him – she was a million times stronger than him – but, remember, she was _in love with him._

It went on for weeks. Her mom tried to force feed her, which only ended up in endless nausea and a night on the toilet throwing up. 'Just perfect, now they're going to think I have Bulimia too,' she thought sarcastically.

"You really have to eat, Alana. Please sweetie, for me," her mom said the next day. 'No. I. Don't,' Alana thought furiously.

Alana shook her head. There was no way in hell she was going to go through last night again. No way!

"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital," her mom said. Alana growled at a decibel level that no humans could hear. 'Great, I get to become the world's next freak show,' she thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mrs. Krype?" Dr. Carlisle Cullen said.

"Do you have any appointments open? I'm afraid my sixteen year old daughter is anorexic. My son caught her flushing her cereal down the toilet. This has been going on for months!" The woman sounded panicked, and it was obvious that she was crying. 'She must be so overwhelmed,' Carlisle thought. 'So many teenagers nowadays. They think they're not good enough; that they're not beautiful as they are.'

"Dr. Cullen? What should I do?" Mrs. Krype asked.

"Bring her in. What is her name?" Carlisle asked.

"Alana Krype," Mrs. Krype said. She started ranting. "I just don't know what's going on with her! I didn't think she would have a rebellious stage! I mean, she went and dyed her hair and she refuses to take out her contacts I mean first she goes and buys red contacts and now gold? What is up with that? And she is so angry nowadays…please help her, doctor, please…"

Carlisle smiled, relieved. "Bring her in, I'm sure we can help her," he said.

"What time?" Mrs. Krype asked.

"What about 2 p.m. tomorrow?" Carlisle suggested.

"Okay," Mrs. Krype said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Next Day**

"You have to eat breakfast, Alana!" her mom screamed.

"No fucking way!" Alana screamed, willing herself not to glare at her mother.

"Do you want the doctor you're going to today to hospitalize you?" her mom asked. Alana wasn't worried. No one would be able to hospitalize her.

Alana ran up to room and blasted her stereo as loud as she could. It helped to drown out the pain and frustration, a little bit. It didn't help that she would have to live forever without Jeffery. 'It serves me right,' Alana thought. 'Maybe this is my punishment for wanting to sleep with my brother.' Even though she knew that she didn't want to sleep with Jeffery; she was _in love with him_, as in, he was her soul mate and if anything ever happened to him she would find a way to kill herself.

Time passes slowly when you have forever. 'What do you live for, when you live forever, and you can't ever age?' Alana wondered.

Soon she heard someone knocking on her door. "It's time to go, Alana." It was her mother.

They were both extremely silent on the car ride towards the doctors' office. Soon, they arrived. Alana panicked. She was freaking NORMAL. Well, at least as normal as a vampire could be. But, it wasn't like she weighed 60 pounds or something. When she was human, she weighed about 115 pounds, but with her vampire muscles, even though she looked skinnier than she did when she was human, she weighed a lot more.

"Come in," a velvet voice said.

Alana and her mother walked in the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen," he said, reaching out to shake Alana's hand. Alana's eyes widened. The doctor's pale skin…his rich golden eyes…could he be a vampire too? She held her hand out and they shook hands.

"See?" Mrs. Krype said. "See how unnaturally skinny she is? You have to help her! Force her to eat, anything!"

"Um, Mrs. Krype, I think this could be better handled if you stay in the waiting room. I'll talk to you after I discuss things with your daughter, okay?" Carlisle said.

Alana's mom was hesitant, but she gave in.

Once her mom left, Alana breathed in a sigh of relief. "Are you a…" she started. If he wasn't, then she didn't want to give away the secret.

"Are you?" the doctor asked. Alana nodded numbly. "Yes, Dr. Culle…"

He interrupted. "Call me Carlisle," he said.

Alana nodded.

"Well," Carlisle whispered, "I expected an anorexic teenager, not a vampire trying to convince her mom she's still human."

"What, was I supposed to just let her believe I died?" Alana asked.

"Most do," Carlisle said. "Anyways, I see your eyes are gold. So you only hunt animals?"

Alana nodded. "So what are we going to tell my mom?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said.

"I have a brother, too," Alana whispered. Alana stared at the ground. "I think…I think I should just tell them the truth, Carlisle."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

Alana stared into Carlisle's eyes, suddenly confident. "Yes, I think I am."

"Wait a minute, do you know who turned you?" Carlisle asked.

"Um…I think his name was…um, it started with a J…Jess something…oh wait, yeah. Jasper. That was his name."

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those of you who aren't sure, this takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn, so yes, Renesmee is in the story, and yes, they stayed in Forks (remember, Charlie and the "need-to-know" basis? Well, sometime in this story that's going to change). And, YES, Alana THINKS she is in love with Jeffery (no, he's not her half or step brother, he's her full biological brother), but unlike my other brother-sister romance stories, in this story it is just infatuation and created in the mind as more than infatuation. No, they probably won't end up together in this story, so you don't have to roll your eyes and growl "ew", even though I tell you there is nothing wrong with brother-sister romance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own the song I'm using: "Masterpiece" by Meg and Dia.**

**Ch2**

"Jasper did this to you?" Carlisle asked, sounding shocked.

"What, do you know him or something?" Alana asked, reading his facial expression.

"Yes, he is in my coven," Carlisle said. "He is the newest to our 'vegetarian' diet, so it is the hardest for him to restrain."

Alana nodded.

"Do you have any powers?" Carlisle asked.

Alana looked down at the ground. Her memories taunted her, threatening to pull her under and destroy her. Here she was, the epitome of perfection, and she loathed it. She was frozen in time, trapped in a body she didn't understand, constantly seduced by temptations she was repulsed by. She was frozen, afraid of power, afraid of destruction, afraid of….what she had become. No, what she was _made_ into, like a work of art, shaped into being like a sculpture by a starving artist tired of starving.

_Flashback_

_She first saw him when she was in the art store in the mall. The paintings were so beautiful, and she could have stood there for hours, perfectly still, staring at the images created by artists years and years ago. Some of the marvelous paintings were dated as far back as the 10__th__ century. It was amazing. The souls of the artists lived on, even now, despite how tormented Alana figured they must have been in their own time. To have such genius talent, one must drive him or herself crazy…outcasts, set apart by their dreamlike vision, by their unconventional but beautiful reality. Then she saw him – tall, muscular, pale as death, light brown hair – he was more than hot: he looked like a fallen god trapped on earth, but belonged in the sky, soaring gracefully among angels. She was almost surprised when she heard him talk. That was when she noticed that he looked pained, as if something were haunting him._

"_Hello," he said._

_Alana looked into his golden eyes and was taken aback by the ferocious beauty of them. For a moment she couldn't even speak. "Hello," she said, hesitantly. "Who are you?" 'If only he were my brother,' Alana thought, desperately. At the time she had no intentions of ever dating anyone she wasn't related to._

"_Jasper," he said._

_Alana nodded. "That's a nice name," she said. Afterwards, she was embarrassed at what a foolish thing she had said. If she didn't know better, it felt almost like she had a…crush….on him. But she refused to allow her to be with anyone but her Jeffery._

"_You should leave," he said, looking into Alana's light blue eyes. "You shouldn't get to know me."_

_He looked angry, but there was more to it than that. Alana was enthralled. She loved the idea of pursuing anything forbidden. She didn't want to admit that that was the unconscious factor that created her obsession with incest, but she wasn't ready to let go of it yet. She wasn't ready to let go of her unrequited infatuation towards Jeffery. But looking at Jasper's amazing golden eyes made that an almost impossible task. She wasn't ready, but she was thrown into it, all the same._

Too bad you knew me.

When I wasn't ready.

I wasn't ready.

Did I say, "Come and get me?"

Too bad I held on.

When you tried to tell me.

This was wrong.

Well, is this wrong?

_Alana spent most of her time wandering in the forest. Nature was a great inspiration to her. She was leaning against a tree, writing poetry, when she saw him the next time._

"_Jasper!" she said._

"_Hello," he said._

_Somehow, they ended up kissing. Alana had never felt anything that passionate, that heated. Jasper suddenly pulled away. "You should leave. I'm…I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend, I shouldn't have…"_

"_But you did," Alana insisted._

"_This is wrong," Jasper pointed out._

"_I don't mind if you don't mind," Alana said, feeling rebellion light a spark in her veins. She was ecstatic. They met several times, but, inevitable, the tenth time, all hell was released. She stared into Jasper's eyes and realized they were black. He was rigid, but then, he leaped, pouncing on Alana. He bit her, on the neck. At first, Alana was confused, but then, it felt like her whole body was on fire, and she was even more confused._

I am no masterpiece where innocence is painted green.

Isn't it strange to think that you created all of me?

Done by the hands of a broken artist.

You painted black where my naked heart is.

I finally know what wrong is.

Now I finally know that you bleed for nothing.

_When Alana woke up, she remembered everything. His voice was a jumble. "I'm so sorry. Please, you can't tell anybody about this."_

_Her throat felt like it was on fire. She stood up and looked in the mirror, and saw a stranger staring back at her….blood-red eyes, skin even lighter than her usual abnormally pale skin, her tan hair longer, shinier, and slightly wavy. She was slimmer and much more muscular. "What am I?" she asked, in a voice that didn't tremble, even though she thought it would have. It had a sing-song quality that surprised her._

"_You're a vampire. I made you. I'm sorry," Jasper said._

Carved like a stone with your hands still shaking.

On display through a soul still breaking.

Aren't you proud you're the one that made me?

Aren't you proud you're the one that made me?

You can't erase these,

Lines you can't save me.

You can't display me.

You know what dismay means.

"_No you're not!" Alana screamed, suddenly enraged. She flared her arms, and suddenly the bed that they were making out on before Jasper attacked Alana shook. The pillow flew off the bed and smacked Jasper in the face. Alana was even more confused. She hadn't even touched anything. 'Telekinesis?' she wondered. 'Great, I'm a freak.' She concentrated on the bed frame, and found that she caused a piece of wood to break off of the bed. Partially out of control, she sent the piece of wood flying into Jasper's eyes. Then she sat down, upset with herself, shaking. 'I'm a monster!' she thought, but her hatred at what Jasper for destroying her humanity out ruled her desire to remain civil. She stood up, ignored her instincts to attack Jasper, and ran miles and miles in the wilderness. She tried to remember the name of her best friend, the taste of strawberry cheesecake on her tongue, what it felt like to throw a ball with her hands instead of her eyes. She tried to remember why her father left years and years ago. She tried to remember why she didn't stick to loving Jeffery from afar. She tried to remember what it was like to be safe. She tried to remember who Alana was, and for what reason she was put on this world that she was very much an outcast in, even then, even before._

I can't even try to.

Remember what I knew.

Before I became your

Model to claim no.

I am no masterpiece.

So strange that you made all of me.

I grew tired.

You expired.

You finished me.

_Alana saw a tree branch being thrown across the forest, and then suddenly realized it was of her own doing. She shook. She tried to ignore the burning her tongue. She knew she needed blood. She tried to starve herself. Days past, but then, when she pounced on an elk against her own will, she realized that animal blood could satisfy her needs. So she returned to her mother and Jeffery, and tried to reclaim her old life. She lusted after Jeffery. It was nothing new, just intensified – a longing that she could never give into. Well, she had known that from the beginning. She couldn't kiss him, and she couldn't eat him. Big whooping deal. She was disgusted at herself, really, for wanting to eat the love of her life. But she didn't. Somehow, she abstained. Like when she was human. Somehow, she didn't kiss him. Somehow. But, oh, how strong the desire was now, two contrasting desires mingling in the glass container, becoming one, stronger than ever, and oh, so potent and powerful and…oh so foreign. Not Alana at all. Not Alana at all._

Now that I'm all that you planned.

Well tell me what do you think?

Too bad you knew me.

I wasn't ready.

I am no masterpiece at all.

**(back to present)**

Alana opened her eyes and returned to the present. She looked into Carlisle's eyes and muttered, "Telekinesis."

"Wow!" Carlisle said. "So, are you sure you want to tell your mom the truth? If the Volturi finds out that a human knows our secret…"

"Who are the Volturi?" Alana asked.

"A royal coven in Italy that rules all the vampires and makes sure the world doesn't find out about our existence. But as long as your mom doesn't tell anybody else about it, it should be fine. None of the Volturi can see the future, so it should be safe," Carlisle said.

"Okay," Alana said. "Then, yes. I'm tired of hiding. I want my family back." She wanted her dad back too, but that wasn't about to happen. What had happened to him again? She'd have to ask Jeffery, because she couldn't remember. She remembered his voice, though. Funny, that she remembered that and nothing else.

"You can come back in," Carlisle called, using his façade-like role of a doctor. But he really was a doctor; there wasn't any person in the world who cared more about preserving human life than Carlisle.

"So, did you talk some sense into her?" Alana's mom asked. "Or are you going to hospitalize her for anorexia?"

"Alana doesn't have anorexia, Mrs. Krype", Carlisle said calmly.

"Then what does she have?" Mrs. Krype asked confused.

"Mom, I have a…a condition…my body can't digest regular food," Alana said hesitantly.

"What does she have?" Mrs. Krype said, thinking her daughter had some rare disease worse than cancer, panicking. "Is she going to die? How long does she have?"

"Relax, mom. I'm not going to die," Alana said. She paused before she added, "Ever."

"No one lives forever, sweetie," her mom said.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone if I tell you my secret, mom," Alana said. Alana's mom nodded. "Of course," her mom said.

"Does it have to do with why you refuse to eat?" her mom asked, confused.

"I do eat. Just not human food. I eat, well, drink, actually…." She started, staring at the ground. Then, talking fastly, she said, "I'mnevergoingtoageI'mimmortalI'mavampireIdrinkanimalbloodIcan'tsleepMybodycan'tdigesthumanfoodI'mnotwearingcontactsmyeyesarereallygold." (I'm never going to age. I'm immortal. I'm a vampire. I drink animal blood. I can't sleep. My body can't digest human food. I'm not wearing contacts. My eyes are really gold.)

"Nonsense, Vampires aren't real," Alana's mother said.

"They are," Carlisle said. "She's telling the truth. For your own safety, though, you mustn't tell anybody what you now know."

"Wait…you're a vampire too?" Alana's mother asked. And then she fainted.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow…people are actually reviewing…okay, I'm updating again, so here's the lesson: when I get so many reviews it makes me eager to update, so keep it up! :D**

**Ch.3**

Alana knew that she couldn't ask too much when she was in the doctors' office. There were too many humans around; someone might overhear. When she told her mom, she had made a point to speak softly, although loud enough for her mother to hear. Honestly, she wasn't the slightest bit surprised when her mother fainted. Alana remembered picking her mother up and carrying her home, not bothering to take the car. It was easy to avoid being seen – when you run at vampire speed, you disappear right as people thought they saw something. It creates an illusion, and nothing more.

Alana smiled. Her mother was coming-to.

"Are you alright, mom?" Alana asked. Her mother sat up. "Is it true, Alana?" she asked. Alana sighed. "Yes, mom. Believe me, I wish it wasn't," she said.

"Who did this to you?" her mother said, her voice rising, her motherly-instincts suddenly kicking in. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to you."

"Mom, that's impossible. Well, almost impossible," Alana said. Suddenly, as if realizing something, Alana sat down. She placed her cold hand on her mother's shoulder. In a whisper, she said, "Mom, Jeffery can't know. You're in danger as it is. The Volturi…."

"Who are the Volturi?" her mother asked.

"I don't know, mom. I couldn't pry Carlisle for too much information incase…." Alana hesitated. "In case someone else….heard. But…I can guess. Carlisle said they are a royal vampire coven whose job is to make sure the world doesn't find out about vampires. The way he talked about it…the tone of his voice…it was so ominous, mom…it was as if, if the Volturi found out that you knew, they would track you and try to kill you," Alana explained. She shifted her position. "I'm going to ask him more about it later, though. Don't worry, I won't let anyone lay a finger on you."

That was when Jeffery walked in room. "Whose going to lay a finger on who?" he asked, sounding curious. Well, didn't the old saying say that curiosity killed the cat.

"No one," Alana and her mom said simultaneously.

"Something's going on," he stated, but it sounded more like a question.

Alana shook her head. "No, Jeffery…I can't lose you…" her voice was wavering, as much as a vampire's voice was wavering. "Please, just don't ask me to tell you…please, please, please…"

Jeffery ignored Alana. "So how did the doctors' appointment go?" he asked.

"Oh, that," Alana stated, chuckling. "Yeah, the doctor said I'm fine."

"You tricked him, then…" Jeffery said.

Alana shook her head. "I can't tell you, Jeff. I don't want to pull you into this. You already know more than you should. Just let it go, for your own sake."

**At The Cullens' Place**

"Jasper, how could you?" Carlisle asked. "I'm disappointed in you, son."

Jasper stared at the ground. This could only mean one thing: somehow, his father had found out about poor, sweet Alana. Wait, did this mean…does…does Alice know that he cheated on her? No. She didn't necessarily know; he could have lost control without the extra sexual lust. But…it had been there. He had made a mistake, and more than one at that. At the time he had been overly depressed. Alice spent all of her time shopping, and Jasper, despite the fact that he loved Alice with all of his heart, and still did, couldn't resist temptation. Alana had been so beautiful, and smelled so irresistible…

…And all too willing to enter a relationship even though Jasper had told her he had a girlfriend. Well, he could have said _wife_. Maybe then she would have discouraged the idea. It didn't matter. It was Jasper's fault, and his alone.

"I know, Carlisle. I'm so sorry," Jasper said.

There was a family meeting. It was inevitable, of course, that they would find out. It was predictable, of course, that if one of them slipped up it would be Jasper. Not even Bella, the newborn. Even she had more control than Jasper. "I'm so sorry, guys," he said to the family. "I'm so sorry," he said, staring into his beautiful wife's eyes. How could he, even for a second, wanted anyone else besides his beautiful, angelic, shop-a-holic pixie?

Suddenly, Alice's eyes went blank and she stared into outer-space. So she was having a vision. In two minutes, she snapped out of it.

"HOW COULD YOU, JASPER?!?!?" she screamed. "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?" Alice sank to the floor and buried her head in her arms. Her tiny body was shaking.

"What did you see?" Bella asked, walking over to Alice's side, wanting more than anything else right now to comfort her sister.

"It's okay honey, it'll be alright," Bella said, putting her arm around her grieving her sister. "What did you see?"

"I saw…I saw…Alana…yelling at Jasper for kissing her…I saw her…killing Jasper…I can't…I can't live without Jasper, Bella. I can't, I can't, I can't. I don't care what he did I just don't want him to die! Please, don't let him die. JASPER!" Alice said in frenzy.

"None of us will let anything happen to Jasper. We'll change her mind, Alice. I don't know Alana, but we won't let her become a murderer," Bella said. "I'll talk to her, Alice. I'll make her change her mind," Bella said.

"Can I come with you, mommy?" Renesmee asked.

Bella turned and faced her daughter. Renesmee was only a year old, but she looked like she was around eight years old. "No, honey. You stay here, okay?" Alana was a newborn, and probably didn't have that much control. Although, if she still lived with her human family, like Carlisle told them, and still hadn't killed anyone, then she probably _did_ have a lot of control. But it wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

**Back at Alana's house…Alana's POV**

"I'm going to find out," Jeffery said. "Whatever it is, you were never good at keeping secrets, little sis." Alana cringed at the word _sis_. It made her feel uncomfortable. 'I'm freaking STERILE!!!' her mind screamed. 'WH_Y _CAN'T I LOVE HIM?!?!' Oh yeah, because he doesn't know anything about vampires, and she wasn't about to tell him. Would he find out? Probably, he had pretty good detective skills. Did he love her though? Probably not. Jeffery Krype was many things, but he wasn't rebellious.

"Anyways, I have bad news that I've been hiding from you and mom, Alana," Jeffery said.

"What?" their mom asked.

"I'm…I'm dying, mom," Jeffery said. "I have leukemia."

**To Be Continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for all of the awesome reviews! XD**

**-------------**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a huge fifteen page paper, but fall term is finally over so I can write as much as I want!**

**--------------------**

**Soooooooooooooooo….enjoy, and plz REVIEW. It doesn't take long. Even if you just want to tell me that mountains are composed of water and water is composed of stones. whatever. Just say something. :DDDD  
-------**

**------------------------**

**----------------------------------**

**On with the story….**

**----------------------------**

**-----------**

**------------**

**----**

**----------------------**

**----------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------**

**------------**

**------**

**---**

**CH.4**

Jeffery had cancer. If Alana's heart was still beating, it would have stopped right then and nothing could have stopped the dark pain she felt from ripping it to shreds. How could fate be so cruel? First she deluded herself into falling in love with the illusion of a Greek god – to escape eternal damnation, of course (the only reason she even bothered falling in love with Jasper was so she wouldn't be in love with her brother) – and yet here she was, eternally damned, still in love with her…dying…brother.

_Jeffery. Jeffery. Jeffery. _ The words felt poisonous on her tongue, yet hauntingly sweet. She didn't know who she was anymore. _Monster!_ She was a monster. No, not necessarily. She still…kind of…looked like Alana. She was still Alana. She still remembered her old life…kind of. But it was time to move on. She hadn't been weak, as a human. No, far from it. She trained in taekwondo and judo and all sorts of martial arts. Alana didn't _want_ to be merely a fighting machine. She loved to sing, and she had friends. She shivered at the thought that she could never embrace her past again. Should she even go by Alana, now? She was different, now, after all. She was Jasper's creation.

"No! No, no, no, you can't have cancer, Jeff!" Alana tearlessly sobbed, sinking down onto the ground.

"I do, sis. Sorry. I'm dying. I wish it wasn't true, but it is," Jeffery said, in a voice so calm that it was obvious that he had accepted his fate.

_It didn't have to be that way…_

No. As much as every bone in Alana's body ached for her to be selfish, she refused to follow that path. She didn't want to turn her lovely brother into a monster. It was hard enough, as it is, crumpled on the ground next to two human beings, the most important two people in her life, and her throat was burning endlessly. The physical pain was nothing, though. She refused to kill the only family she had.

"How much time?" their mom asked. Alana refused to look into her mother's eyes. She would ask it. Her mother knew the truth now, and to a mother, anything was better than death. _She would ask her of it._ Alana knew it. _But Alana would refuse._

"Six months," Jeffery said. "Dr. Cullen said I have six months left to live."

_Six months. Six months left to live. The words silently bounced off the four walls that surrounded the three innocent victims of fate's cruel, selfish plans._

"I have to go," Alana whispered. She walked out of the room. Once she was far away from her humans, she ran to the forest at inhuman speed. It was time to hunt.

The dark green trees surrounded her pale, strong form. Her wavy, curly long tan hair danced behind her as the wind stroked her body like feathers singing to crystal clear water. Alana let her instincts take over her body. She crouched down in a defensive position and snuck up on a brown deer. It smelled…wrong…but it would quench the annoying burning in her throat. Gracefully, Alana leapt towards the dear and landed on its back. The deer struggled uselessly. Alana sunk her sharp teeth into the deer's neck and drained the helpless creature dry. Satisfied, she jumped off of the dead creature and wiped the blood off of her lips with the back of her hand. She smirked, and went after the rest of the deer that tried to run away. Alana was faster. Right now, she wasn't Alana. She was the predator, and the deer were her prey.

Alana won, of course.

After hunting, Alana slipped into the creek to clean her face and her body. The water felt soothingly refreshing and unnaturally warm despite how cold it was supposed to be outside. Alana didn't feel cold, but of course, to any humans who touched her skin, she felt freezing.

"Hello," she heard a voice that could only be another vampire. Alana crouched in a defensive position, assuming that the other vampire was going to attack her. It didn't.

"Who are you?" Alana asked.

"My name is Alice. You are Alana, correct?" the other vampire spoke.

Alana nodded.

"Well. You destroyed your clothes. Please, please, please let me take you shopping! Please!" Alice squealed.

What? At a time like this, all Alice could think of was SHOPPING, of all things? Well, as a human Alana had loved shopping. Fashion was just one of her things, but it had been sidetracked when she got interested in the martial arts.

"Shopping?" Alana asked stunned.

"Why not?" Alice asked. Her voice was trembling, though. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Alana noticed.

"If you want," Alana said. "I probably have to…change…first," she said, pointing to the clothes the deer's hooves had ripped to shreds while Alana was busy attacking it.

"That's fine," Alice said, giggling, loosening up a bit. Then her eyes went blank. Minutes later she squealed. "Yay! We're going to be best friends!!" she squealed.

Alana gave Alice a weird look, and then smiled.

"Oh yeah. I can see the future," Alice explained.

"Cool," Alana said. "I have telekinesis."

And after all, isn't friendship the only thing that can alter anybody's fate?

**T**o Be Continued….

**SOOO…if you liked this, or even if you didn't, plz REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: oookay, so I'm finally updating! Sorry for the long wait! But seriously, only 16 reviews?!?! Plz review, guys, it gives me more inspiration to write :DD**

**------------------**

**--------------------------------------**

**-------**

**------------------**

**--------------------------------------**

**-------**

**----------------------**

**--------------------------------------**

**--------**

**Ch.5**

Previously: _"If you want," Alana said. "I probably have to…change…first," she said, pointing to the clothes the deer's hooves had ripped to shreds while Alana was busy attacking it._

"_That's fine," Alice said, giggling, loosening up a bit. Then her eyes went blank. Minutes later she squealed. "Yay! We're going to be best friends!!" she squealed._

_Alana gave Alice a weird look, and then smiled._

"_Oh yeah. I can see the future," Alice explained._

"_Cool," Alana said. "I have telekinesis."_

_And after all, isn't friendship the only thing that can alter anybody's fate?_

Alice POV

I can see the fear in Alana's eyes. I can see the love and hate in Alana's eyes, and I can sense that underneath the rage I can get her to come to her senses. I don't want to kill her, but if she attempts to take Jasper's life…I will have to. Wait, what am I thinking? Jasper is combat-trained; Alana, even with her fierce newborn strength and telekinesis, couldn't kill him. Or, at least, I hoped.

I offered Alana my hand and we walked out of the forest. Alana's clothing is torn; what a shame – the newborn actually has fashion sense that comes close to rivaling even mine. I'm glad Alana agreed to go shopping with me…my vision that we will be great friends can't be a lie. She must have made a decision, in the forest where lightning strikes and darkness is banished to a place where it can never awaken. Does she know that I am Jasper's mate? Should I tell her? Does she love him?

I wait outside of Alana's house as she changes into more acceptable clothing. When she comes out, she is wearing a dark pink mini-skirt and a long sleeved white silk blouse and a short black beaded choker.

"Come on, Lana. Let's shop!" I squeal. Alana seems just as excited as I am.

We get into my red car and I drive to the mall. We shop for hours. Yay! I finally have an extremely willing shopping buddy! Maybe she'll let me turn her into my very own Barbie doll?

We walk out of the mall. To humans, the bags we are carrying would be extremely heavy. To us super strong vampires, we barely feel our new dresses and vintage jeans and velvet shirts in our alabaster hands.

"Do you have a place to stay, Alana?" Alice asked.

"Um…my family…" Alana starts.

"But…they're human, Lana," she says in a whisper that no human could possibly hear. "You can't stay with them forever!"

"But…my brother! He's dying! He has cancer!" Alana says, sobbing dryly. "Damn it! I wish I could cry. This is so unfair. I just want it all to end," Alana said, starting to freak out. The bags Alana was carrying flew all over the parking lot…her telekinesis tended to get out of control whenever she panicked and freaked out.

I ran to get the bags, and then I walked back to Alana, as close to human speed I could manage, and put my arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay, sweetie. It'll be okay. You could change him…"

"WHAT?! No. No way. I don't want to force him into this life!" Alana practically screamed.

"But…why?" I asked. I could tell that she cared for her brother a lot; that she was very protective towards him. Alana shrugged, and I took that as a sign to just drop it for now. We were in a public parking lot, and we were starting to make a scene.

"Ok, just get in the car," I say, trying to calm her down. I have never really dealt with newborns before, well, except for Bella, and she wasn't exactly a normal newborn. Plus, it wasn't like I was the only one there for her.

So that was what it all came down to, then. Could Alana find it within herself to forgive the man who damned her to this half-life? To me, it wasn't a half-life. I have found a way to be cheerful; to be exuberant; to see the positive and channel my energies to change the negative. But my life isn't all that good, either. I mean, _now_ it is. I still don't remember anything from my previous life, and 99.8% of me is fine with that. I might be a different person, but who I am right now is _me_ and I wouldn't change a thing. It took me a long time to get to this point. I took control of my future and I found Jasper, my only love, in that diner, and everything, slowly but surely, clicked into place. Could Alana _ever_ get to that point? Rosalie hasn't. She's happy, with Emmet, but she still misses her human life, and hides her scalding pain with bitterness and superficiality.

I turn the stereo on as I drive Alana back to her place. I'd tell her who I am, but right now she is very upset and I do not wish to upset her further.

'_Please don't kill my only reason for living, for breathing…' _ I mentally whisper to the wind. I desperately look into the future to see if anything has changed. I silently sob, heart-shattering pain crashing through my tiny body. Shopping can only sate the pain for so long. Shopping is my drug, my heroine, my medicine, but it can only keep the pain at bay for so long.

'_Who am I?' _I howl to the moon like a desperate puppy. Most of the time, I don't care. I am Alice Cullen. I see the future. I am deeply, madly in love with Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. I love being a Cullen. Shopping and fashion are great passions of mine, and I am lucky enough to live with my best friends, my family. That is enough, most of the time.

It will change; it has to change. I have faith that it will change. Sighing, I turn the engine to my car on and drive home, ignoring the speed limit. I find myself falling into my Jasper's arms, and I am happy again. I am Alice again.

**To Be Continued…**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!! :DD**


End file.
